We're Couple
by Wi-kun Evil'7
Summary: From : XXXXXXXXXXX, Hahaha aku tau semuanya Jung Yunho. Tentang kau dan 'teman baik' mu Kim Jaejoong, berhati-hatilah/ siapa? stalker kah? pikir Yunho.. . Ff Yunjae sligh Se7min, Yewook dll. YAOI DLDR! Part 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**We're Couple**

**By**

**Wi-kun Evil'Y/ Hyun Hyumin**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

**Pair : Yunjae slight Se7Min, Yewook***belum keliatan*****

**REAL PERSON**

**Rated : T+T**

**Warning : YAOI! Ide pasaran! Gaje aneh, OC, OOC, AU, typos, EYD,DLDR!**

**Genre : Drama, Romance dll**

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki, FF ini mutlak punya saya walaupun idenya pasaran!**

**A/N : FF Gaje dari author gaje nan labil, jangan berharap ff ini bagus karna saya amatiran hehe XD**

**..**

"FF hyun, jadi terserah hyun siapa cat atau pairnya :p**"**

**..**

**^Happy Reading^o^**

**..**

**(06:55)**

"Eugh.." tubuh naked yang terbalut selimut putih itu mengeliat pelan. Mata indah yang tertutup kelopak mata itu belum jua terbuka.

"Baby, ireona~" sebuah suara serta guncangan pelan membangunkan seseorang yang sedang tertidur tadi.

"Aku masih mengantuk Yun.." namja dengan rambut hitam itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada bantal guling.

"Bukankah kau ada Syuting Boo?"

Mata indah itu terbuka, ia mengedip sekali lalu telonjak dari atas tempat tidur.

"Aigoo aku lupa! Mengapa kau baru membangunkan ku Yun!" gerutu Jaejoong berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Aku sudah membangunkan mu dari tadi Jaejoongie!" balas Yunho, pemuda tampan itu memakai kameja hitam yang sudah di siapkan Jaejoong tadi malam.

"Yun apa jadwal mu hari ini?" sahut Jaejoong dari kamar mandi. Yunho mengecek note kecil yang terletak di atas sebuah meja dikamarnya dan Jaejoong.

"Hmm, jam 8 pagi aku ada pemotretan, siangnya menyanyi di KBS, lalu jam 3 tampil di SBS dan malamnya latihan dance~" jawab Yunho menghela nafas.

"Yahh padahal hari ini aku pulang cepat." nada kecewa jelas terdengar dari kalimat itu walau suara air yang mengguyur tubuh Jaejoong bisa menyamarkannya.

"Ah tidak seperti biasanya Boo?"

"Hari ini syuting terakhir jadi aku pulang cepat." Balas Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi daerah pribadinya sehingga tubuh bagian atas nya terekpos. Mata bak musang itu bergerak liar memperhatikan tubuh putih Jaejoong-walau ada samar-samar berwarna merah di tubuh itu.

"Hentikan tatapan mesum mu itu Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong melemparkan sebuah bantal kearah Yunho yang di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh namja tampan itu.

"Hehe.. oh ya jam berapa kau pulang Jaejoongie?" kata Yunho melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Sekitar jam 4 dan lepaskan pelukan mu Jung Yunho! aku ingin memakai baju!" ujar Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Yunho.

"Anni~" balas Yunho makin memperkuat pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong dan menenggelamkan wajah kecilnya di lekukan leher namja cantik itu.

"Lepaskan sekarang atau jatahmu nanti malam tidak ada!" upss perkataan Jaejoong membuat Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aish kau jahat sekali Jung Jaejoong!" Yunho memanyunkan bibir berbentuk hatinya dan beranjak kearah tempat tidurnya. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menanggapi Yunho, dengan cepat ia memakai kaos v-neck berwarna hitam dan di padu dengan celana ketat berwarna putih. Sedikit merapikan rambutnya Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya.

CUP~

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas, lalu mengusap rambut coklat suaminya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu ne~" ujar Jaejoong seraya mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya.

Yunho kembali tersenyum, "Setelah selesai syuting kau pergi ke gedung SBS, nanti aku akan menunggumu di parkiran." Kata Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai kepintu apartement mereka.

"Baiklah~" sebelum Jaejoong keluar dari pintu besi itu, Yunho mendaratkan sebuah ciuman.

"Annyeong~" pintu itu tertutup, Yunho kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya, yeah dia juga harus pergi untuk pemotretan sekarang sebelum managernya memarahinya karna terlambat.

=-=-**Yunjae**-=-=

**Jaejoong POV**

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku masuk kedalam gedung untuk syuting ku, aish hampir saja aku terlambat gara-gara Yunho karna tidak membangunkanku padahal ia sudah bangun duluan.

Ah ya, perkenalkan nama ku Jaejoong, lebih tepatnya Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong. Aku adalah seorang actor yeah bisa di sebut terkenal dengan banyaknya film yang aku bintangi dan fans ku yang tidak hanya berada di Korea. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan marga ku kan? Baiklah akan aku jelaskan. Jung Yunho atau lebih dikenal dengan U-know Yunho adalah suami ku, aku dan dia menikah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu di Belanda karna di sini tidak di perbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Pertama kalinya aku dan Yunho bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu di sebuah acara talk show yang sedang membahas drama yang aku bintangi saat itu dan penyanyi pendatang baru yaitu Yunho. entah apa yang merasuki ku waktu itu, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika mata tajamnya melihat kedalam mata ku dan sejak itu kami menjadi teman hingga kami menjadi suami-'istri' seperti sekarang. Dan satu lagi, kami merahasiakan hubungan kami dari public, yeah kalian pasti tahu hubungan seperti ini belum bisa di terima masyarakan ne? sebab itulah aku merahasiakannya dari public. Walaupun seperti itu, keluarga ku dan keluarganya mengetahui hubungan kami dan mereka merestui kami karna aku dan Yunho sudah dewasa untuk menentukan jalan kehidupan yang kami pilih, ah manager ku dan manager Yunho juga mengetahui hubungan kami dan mereka sangat membantu kami berdua.

-END Jaejoong POV-

-Normal POV-

"Jaejoong ssi?" sebuah tepukan dari penata rias menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pikirannya.

"Ah Mianhae Yoona ssi." Ujar Jaejoong salah tingkah.

"Ne, lebih baik kau cepat pergi, syuting 5 menit lagi akan di mulai~" ujar wanita itu.

"Nde gomawo~" Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya dan dib alas dengan senyuman dari Yoona.

.

.

.

"Cut! Bagus! Hasilnya memuaskan!" teriak seorang sutradara yang melihat acting Jaejoong dan seorang aktris lain.

"Gamsahamnida~ untuk kerja samanya semua~" ujar Jaejoong berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Hyung ini.." manager Jaejoong memberikan namja itu sebotol air.

"Huahh segar, gomawo Yoochun-ah~" kata Jaejoong setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana hyung? Hari ini jadwalmu sampai disini.." jelas Yoocun membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Oh ya aku mau ketempat Yunho, aku sudah janji dengannya~" jawab Jaejoong agak berbisik.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di SBS.."

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan seluruh staff dan pemeran di film yang Jaejoong bintangi, Jaejoong beserta managernya-Park Yoochun- berjalan kearah mobil Jaeejoong.

"Yoochun-ah, kau bawa mobilku ne? aku akan pulan dengan mobil Yunho~" seru Jaejoong ketika berada di perjalanan menuju tempat suaminya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa hyung? Kalau ada stalker bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja, aku pakai masker, lagi pula public tau bahwa aku dan Yunho berteman bukan?"

"Baiklah hyung." Balas Yoochun setelah itu keheningan menyelingkupi mereka, Jaejoong sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Yoochun sibuk memperhatikan jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rtttt rtttttt

Getaran di saku celana Yunho membuat sang empu berhenti untuk merapikan rambutnya, dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya itu.

'My Lovely BooJaejoong calling'

Itulah yang tertera di ponsel Yunho dengan segera namja bermata musang itu menggangkat panggilan dari Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah dimana Boo?"

"…"

"Ah ne, aku segera kesana, kau memakai masker?"

"…"

"Ne, aku kesana sekarang."

KLIK

Sambungan telpon itu di putuskan oleh Yunho, dengan segera ia pergi ketempat Jaejoong berada, tak mau membuat sang pangeran menunggu. Ah sebelum itu, tak lupa namja tampan itu memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

"Jae~" seorang namja melambai kearah Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku, sedangkan Yoochun sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu.

"Yun.." sapa Jaejoong balik seraya berdiri.

"Yah Jung Yunho kita sedang tidak berada di apartement sekarang!" bentak Jaejoong mendapati wajah Yunho yang makin mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Ck~ baiklah, tapi kau harus tepati janjimu nanti malam~" sahut Yunho memasang seringaiannya dan merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Ye ye, terserahmu baruang mesum!" keduanya kemudian berjalan-masih dengan Yunho merangkul Jaejoong-. Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka tersnyum dan menyapa kedua orang yang terkenal itu.

"Yun lepaskan tanganmu." Kata Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Yunho.

"No! biarkan seperti ini.."

"Nanti ada yang berpikir yang macam-macam.."

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagi pula mereka tau kau dan aku berteman dengan baik!" balas Yunho menekankan kata 'teman baik' di kalimat itu. Jaejoong cuma bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan suaminya.

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di ruangan yang khusus di peruntukan untuk Yunho.

Setiba di dalam Yunho langsung memenjarakan tubuh Jaejoong di pintu, mata musangnya menatap lekat mata besar-dari balik kacamata-, Jaejoong balas menatapnya.

"Kiss me~" ucap Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong membuka kacamata Yunho dan langsung mencium telak bibir Yunho. kedua pasangan itu saling melumat, dan 'bertarung'.

TOK

TOK

Ketukan yang berasal dari luar menyadarkan mereka berdua, sontak Jaejoong langsung mendorong dada Yunho dan mengatur nafasnya. Setelah itu namja cantik itu duduk dengan tenang di bangku yang tersedia di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ck menganggu!" decak Yunho sambil membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu.

CLEKEK

Pintu itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja memakai baju berwarna biru tua.

"Yunho-ah!" sang namja langsung memeluk Yunho, membuat namja bermata musang itu terjungkal kebelakang.

"Yah se7en hyung.." ucap Yunho sesak karna pelukan Se7en kepadanya.

"Oh mian, eh ada Jaejoong juga ternyata~" sahut Se7en atau Dong Wook melepaskan pelukannya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo kau jangan cemburu seperti itu Jaejoongie~ aku ini sahabatnya~" kata namja bermata sipit itu merangkul Jaejoong. Ah satu lagi orang yang mengetahui hubungan Yunjae; yaitu Se7en penyanyi yang sudah mendunia, dia adalah sahabat baik Yunho dan sekarang juga menjadi sahabat baik Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari Jaejoongku!" seru Yunho merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong segera menjauh dari Se7en.

"Ckckck sikap posesif mu belum hilang juga eoh?"

"Tidak akan pernah hilang! Aku tak mau Jaejoongie di ambil oleh siapapun! Dia milikku!" tekan Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Sangat posesif.

"Yah Jae, peringati suami mu itu."

"Kau tau bukan dia keras kepala hyung?" sahut Jaejoong mengelus tangan Yunho yang menempel di perutnya.

Dong Wook memandang iritasi kearah pasangan itu, "Kalian membuatku iri!"

"Makanya cari pasangan hyung~" balas Yunho yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong.

"Ahhh jaman sekarang susah cari pasangan yang baik dan setia~" Se7en menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku panjang itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Shin Chnagmin?" kata Jaejoong.

"Uhuk apa? Si Evil tengik itu? Jangan harap, masih banyak yeoja atau namja lain yang bisa aku jadikan pasangan." Jawab Se7en jengah mendengar nama Shim Changmin—sang penyanyi bersuara tinggi.

"Ah jinjja? Padahal kalian cocok loh hyung~" goda Yunho.

"Ne Yunnie betul, setiap kalian bertemu pasti selalu heboh~" timpal Jaejoong yang juga ikut menggoda Se7en.

"Yah yah! Jangan menggoda ku!"

"Siapa yang menggoda mu hyung?" balas Yunjae serempak sakaligus mencibir kearah pemuda berumur 26 tahun itu.

"Aishh aku kalah!" teriak se7en seraya mengacak rambut hitamnya membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Sang mentari telah bersembunyi di bagian bumi lain, di gantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang menyinari kota Seoul. Tampak di sebuah lorong tiga orang namja berjalan tanpa percakapan.

"Ah Yesung hyung, apa jadwalku untuk besok?" Yunho, salah satu dari tiga namja itu bersuara.

"Hmm nanti aku kirim e-mail kepada mu~" balas Yesung sebagai manager Yunho.

"Oh baiklah,"

"Sampai jam berapa kau latihan Yunho-ah?" tanya Yesung.

"Kemungkinan jam Sembilan hyung, kau tidak usah menungguku, ada Jaejoong. Aku akan pulang dengannya." Balas Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang berada di sampingya.

"Jadi sampai disini dulu ya~ aku pulang, nikmatilah waktu kalian berdua~" seru namja bermata bulan sabit itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Yunjae.

"Hyung!" protes keduanya, tapi tak mungkin di dengar oleh Yesung, karna namja berkepala besar itu-Me : maafkan anak mu Appa~- sudah menghilang di balik tembok.

"Hahh kajja kita ke studio~" seru Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju parkiran dan memasuki mobil hitam Yunho yang siap melaju kejalanan kota Seoul pada malam hari menuju tempat latihan dance Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil hitam Yunho telah terpakir di depan gedung Management nya, Yunho keluar lebih dulu dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Gomawo~" ucap Jaejoong, senyuman merekah di balik masker itu.

"Sama-sama my Prince~" balas Yunho tersenyum menggoda kearah Jaejoong.

"Ayo masuk!" Yunho langsung masuk kedalam sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

…..

Mata besar Jaejoong tak bisa berkedip melihat Yunho yang tengah latihan dance, Yunho tampak keren dengan baju basah oleh keringat.

"Boo.." karna terlalu asik dengan memandangi Yunho, namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu tidak menyadari bahwa sang suami telah selesai latihan dance nya.

"Boojaejoongie~~" Yunho melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya kearah Jaejoong, bingung akan tingkah sang 'istri'.

"Ahh kau sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong gugup karna di pergoki oleh Yunho yang tengah memandang namja tampan itu.

"Sekeren itukah aku Boo?" oke, sifat usil Yunho kembali datang.

"Yah k-kerenan aku!" bela Jaejoong.

"Ahh kau berbohong, buktinya kau sampai terpana seperti itu kepada ku, dan asalkan kau tau, kau itu tidak tampan tapi cantik~" bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong.

BLUSSS

Wajah Jaejoong merah padam oleh perkataan Yunho. dengan agak salah tingkah, namja berkulit putih itu menjauh dari Yunho. Untung saja tak ada orang lain selain mereka di ruangan itu.

"Hahaha ayo kita pulang Boo~ aku sudah tidak sabar meminta jatahku malam ini~" seringaian andalan Yunho terpasang rapi di wajah tampannya.

"Dan tidak ada penolakan Boo~ kau sudah janji padaku~~" setelah membereskan barang yang di bawanya tadi, Yunho langsung melarikan Jaejoong ke apartementnya. Aigoo sepertinya apartement luas milik Yunjae akan dipenuhi desahan malam ini.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Gmna? Jelekkah? Dihapus aja atau di lanjutin? Tapi jangan mnta update cepat, kran aku mau nyelesai in Call me Appa : anni dulu heheh XDD

**Mind to review?**

***Hyumin :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Couple**

**By**

**Wi-kun Evil'Y/ Hyun Hyumin**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

**Pair : Yunjae slight Se7Min, Yewook***belum keliatan*****

**REAL PERSON**

**Rated : T+T =2T LOL**

**Warning : YAOI! Ide pasaran! Gaje aneh, OC, OOC, AU, typos, EYD,DLDR!**

**Genre : Drama, Romance dll**

**Discleamir : Yunjae saling memiliki, FF ini mutlak punya saya walaupun idenya pasaran!**

**A/N :** maaf kemaren aku hapus part 2 nya, karna bnyak tanda baca yang ilang dan itu membuat reader ngak nyaman, itu semua di luar kendali hyun. Nih ff udah berapa kali hyun edit dan ngak ada tanda baca yang ilang. Dan hyun juga udah edit diffn tapi tetap aja TT^TT. Jadi tu bukan salah Hyun. Tolong di maklumin readerdeul~. **FF Gaje dari author gaje nan labil, jangan berharap ff ini bagus karna saya amatiran hehe XD thank yang udah mau ripiu di chap 1 :)**

**..**

"FF hyun, jadi terserah hyun siapa cast, pair dan jalan ceritanya :p**"**

**..**

**^Happy Reading^o^**

Setiba di apartement, Yunho langsung menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong di atas sofa dan membungkam bibir cherry yang sejak tadi menggodanya.

"Mpphhh.." erangan muncul dari bibir Jaejoong, kedua tangannya di kalungkannya di leher jenjang sang suami. Setelah lama bergulat mereka berdua melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namja cantik itu mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang banyak seolah oksigen di muka bumi ini akan habis.

"Kita lanjutkan, sayang?" suara seduktif Yunho membuat mata Jaejoong yang tadinya tertutup menjadi terbuka. Senyuman menggoda terpasang di bibirnya Jaejoong menjawab, "Ahh di tempat tidur, yeobo." Segera saja Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejooong kedalam kamar mereka. Dan terjadilah kejadian yang tak patut di ketahui author.*LOL*

**=-=-Yunjae-=-=**

Pagi itu tampakkan kedua cast utama kita masih berlabuh di dunia mimpinya. Sinar mentari seolah-olah tak membangunkan mereka.

Drrrttt drtttt

Sebuah getaran yang cukup keras membangunkan seorang namja bermata musang itu, dengan malas ia mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Matanya menyipit melihat sebuah e-mail.

_From : XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Hahaha aku tau semuanya Jung Yunho. Tentang kau dan 'teman baik' mu Kim Jaejoong, berhati-hatilah.._

Mata musang Yunho terbuka sepenuhnya, ia kembali membaca e-mail tersebut. Dan ia langsung terduduk.

"Ughh Yunhh.." namja di sebelah Yunho melenguh karna pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Ahh mianhae Boo~" dengan cepat namja tampan itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan beralih menatap sang 'istri'. Tangan Yunho terjulur mengusap rambut hitam legam 'istri'nya. Ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang merapat kearahnya.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku tau kau pasti lelah Boo.." di kecupnya kening Jaejoong dengan sayang.

Drrr Drrrttt

Ponsel berwarna putih itu kembali bergertar, dengan was-was Yunho kembali mengambil ponsel itu.

_From : Yesung Hyung_

_Jadwal mu hari ini cukup padat, temui aku di café Bolero jam 9 nanti._

Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega, di liriknya jam yang berada di dinding kamarnya dan Jaejoong.

07 : 00

Masih ada dua jam lagi. Namja bernama asli Jung Yunho itu turun dari atas tempat tidurnya, mengambil bajunya dan baju Jaejoong yang berserakan di lantai lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ahh dia membutuhkan mandi sekarang, badannya sangat lengket akibat 'kegiatan'nya bersama Jaejoong semalam.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Yunho telah selesai melaksanakan ritualnya, sedikit membuat konser mini tak masalah bukan?

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur dengan berselimutkan selembar kain yang menutupi daerah pribadinya.

CHU~

Morning kiss tak lupa di berikan oleh namja dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Hmm, jadwal mu apa saja hari ini Yun?" tanya Jaejoong dan menguap.

"Molla, tapi Yesung hyung menyuruh ku untuk pergi ke café Bolero untuk menemuinya. Mungkin pas disana dia memberitahu ku~" jelas Yunho seraya mengambil pakaiannya di dalam lemari lalu memakainya.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

"Kau tidak ada jadwal?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Kata Yoochun, seminggu ini jadwal ku kosong hahhh~" jawab pria cantik itu mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya.

"Baiklah~ kau boleh ikut, sekarang ayo mandi~" suruh Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Jaejoong seperti anak kecil.

"Yah! jangan tepuk-tepuk kepala ku, ingat, aku lebih tua beberapa hari dari mu!"

"Hahaha hanya beberapa hari Boo~"

"Ishh, yasudah, gendong aku ke kamar mandi, butt ku sakit." Perintah Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

Dengan cekatan Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan gaya bride style sampai ke kamar mandi.

"Kau berat Joongie.." keluh Yunho.

"Mwoya?"

"Aku bercanda sayang~" Yunho meberikan kecupan di hidung mancung Jaejoong dan berlalu dari kamar mandi.

Setelah dari kamar mandi, Yunho kembali mengecek ponselnya. Kini ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengirimi pesan tadi? Apa stalker? Segala kemungkinan kini berkeliaran di otak Yunho. Bagaimana kalau public mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong? Bagaimana nanti karir mereka terlebih lagi Yunho memikirkan bagaimana Jaejoong menghadapi ini. Ia tahu bahwa tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong menapak di dunia entertainment, ia tahu bahwa untuk mencapai kesuksesan Jaejoong yang sekarang ini banyak pengorbanan yang ia(Jaejoong) berikan. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat.

GREP

"Kau kenapa Yun?" Jaejoong yang tadinya telah selesai mandi memandang bingung kearah Yunho yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Ahh aniya Boo~" jawab Yunho sekenanya, tak mau membuat namja cantik ini khawatir. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Saranghae Boo~" ucap Yunho, mau tak mau semburat merah menghampiri pipi Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Bear.." di balasnya pelukan Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sang suaminya.

"Cepat pakai baju mu, kita sebentar lagi berangkat." Kata Yunho melepaskan pelukan mereka sebelumnya ia melihat kearah jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 08 : 20.

"Ne yeobo~" jawab Jaejoong lalu memberikan ciuman di pipi Yunho membuat namja bermata musang itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Aishh!" mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, seorang pria berbaju putih menatap kearah secarik kertas yang kini telah beralih tempat—yang semula di tangannya dan sekarang berada di atas lantai.

"Ukhh mana si manager itu! Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jangan sampai aku bertemu dengan evil tengik itu di kegiatan syuting ku!" namja bernama asli Chio Dong Wook itu mengumpat di dalam hati dan mengutuk sang manager.

CLEKEK

Pintu ruangan Se7en terbuka menampakkan wajah si manager. Rasanya Se7en ingin mengutuk wajah yang sok innocent itu menjadi wajah seekor katak.

"Hyung acara akan di mulai 15 menit lagi, lebih baik kau berias di ruang tatarias~" jelas sang manager.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Ahh telah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan pernah aku berada di acara yang sama dengan evil tengik itu." Geram Se7en.

"Sudahlah hyung, dilihat-lihat kau cocok dengannya kok~" manager yang lebih muda darinya itu menyengir evil(?) dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Se7en, sebelum sang artis memarahinya.

Se7en terdiam sebentar.

APA?

Cocok?

Astaga, rasanya Se7en ingin mengirim Kyuhyun kedunia asalnya yaitu NERAKA.*di tabok sparkyu*

Dengan berat hati, Se7en melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan rias dan tentunya dia akan bertemu dengan Evil tengik itu kekeke~. Setiba di depan pintu tempat ruang rias para artis, Se7en menghembuskan nafasnya.

CLEKEK

Pintu itu terbuka, dengan cepat Se7en duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan sebuah meja rias. Ia tak peduli siapa yang berada di sampaingnya dan tak mau tau.

"Hai ahjussi.." kening Se7en berkerut mendengar panggilan—yang cukup sering di dengarnya itu— dari samping kirinya. Solois berumur 26 tahun itu menoleh cepat kesampingnya.

"Evil tengik!"

"Behenti memanggilku seperti itu ahjussi!" yang dipanggil 'Evil tengik' oleh Se7en itu memandang tajam pria bermarga Choi tersebut.

"Kau yang duluan. Mengapa kau memanggil ku ahjussi! Aku masih muda!" sengit Se7en tak kalah memandang tajam mata yang lumayan indah itu—menurut Se7en.

"Kau memang cocok di panggil seperti itu! Dasar ahjussi!"

"Shim Changmin!" Se7en berdesis.

"Yah kalian berdua berhenti! Acara akan di mulai dan kalian malah bertengkar!" salah satu dari perias yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menghentikan pertengkaran kecil antara Se7en dan Changmin.

"Cih!" keduanya berdecak pelan dan kembali memutar kursi mereka kearah cermin.

Selama keduanya di rias, aura kegelapan masih terpancar di tubuh mereka, dan sesekali mata keduanya bertemu pandang di depan kaca dengan cepat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah lain.

**At Café Bolero**

Di depan café itu terlihat dua orang namja yang memakai jaket serupa tapi beda warna. Namja yang memakai jaket berwarna putih melangkah di depan si namja yang memakai jaket berwarna coklat.

"Yo! Disini Yun!" seseorang yang berada di sudut café mengangkat tangannya—yang kecil untuk ukuran orang dewasa—ketika melihat dua orang namja tadi.

"Annyeong hyung.." Yunho membuka kaca mata yang sedari tadi melekat di wajah kecilnya.

"Ne, eh Jaejoong juga ikut?" tanya Yesung—manager Yunho—melirik seseorang yang separuh badannya tertutup—atau lebih tepatnya semua badannya, dalam hal ini memakai kacamata hitam, masker serta syal.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka aku datang bersama Yunho?" dan sudah pasti, di balik masker itu, bibir Jaejoong pasti membuat pout yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu loh Jae, aku kan cuma bertanya~" sahut Yesung santai.

"Hahaha sudahlah, apa aku tidak di persilahkan duduk hyung?" seru Yunho.

"Ahh silahkan duduk." Kata Yesung menyengir.

"Kau pasti sudah tau kalau dia bersama ku, berarti dia sedanag tidak ada jadwal~" jelas Yunho memandang kearah sang 'istri' yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ahh ne, aku lupa hahaha. Oh ya Jae, lebih baik kau lepas masker mu itu, kau terlihat seperti orang sakit flu stadium akhir.." Yesung sedikit bergurau.

"Hyung kau ada dendam apa pada ku ha!" kesal Jaejoong dan segera membuka maskernya. Pandangan tajam pun melayang dari balik kaca mata hitam yang masih di pakainya.

"Aku cuma bercanda Jae ^^V" namja berkepala besar itu*maafkan lagi anak mu ini appa*membuat tanda 'peace' di tangannya.

Jaejoong cuma memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku Cappuccino, kau Jae?" Yunho kembali menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Terserah kau saja Yun.."

"Baiklah, dua Cappuccino!" putus Yunho. Setelah itu Yesung memanggil soerang waiter dan memesan 2 cappuccino dan segelas kopi untuk dirinya.

"Jadwal mu padat hari ini Yun, kau akan melakukan pemotretan di tiga tempat, nyanyi di 2 tempat, menghadiri talkshow di satu tempat dan pembuatan iklan. Dan akan selesai sekitar jam 12 malam.."

"Oke. Kau akan tetap ikut aku Boo?"

"Ne, lagi pula apa yang aku lakukan lagi. Sesekali aku ingin mengawasi mu dari yeoja-yeoja genit itu." Sebal Jaejoong megingat dia pernah melihat beberapa yeoja menggoda suaminya di tempat syuting-dimana pun.

"Aigoo ada yang cemburu~" Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam Jaejoong yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupi.

"Aishh rambut ku." Gerutu Jaejoong.

"Kalian membuat ku iri."

"Cari pasangan." Sahut YunJae bersamaan yang kali ini membuat Yesung mamanyunkan bibirnya.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Ponsel yang berada di saku celana Yunho bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel itu dan kiranya sebuah e-mail.

Wajah Yunho tegang seketika setelah melihat isi pesan tersebut. Lalu mata musangnya meliar melihat sekeliling café.

"Kau kenapa Yun?" tanya Jaejoong heran melihat Yunho.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Yunho kembali focus melihat kearah Yesung yang menjelaskan apa saja yang ia lakukan nanti ketika menjalankan jadwalnya. Tapi otak namja tampan itu tidak berada di sana, ia sibuk berpikir siapa yang mengiriminya e-mail yang baru saja ia dapat. Sekarang Yunho benar-benar berpikir bahwa itu adalah stalker. Tapi ia juga tidak tau.

"Dua Cappuccino dan segelas kopi.." seorang waiter mengantar kan pesanan mereka dan itu membuat Yunho sadar dari alam pikirnya.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanya Yesung-lagi.

"Tentu saja sudah, aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho kelaparan." Jawab Jaejoong menyesap Cappuccino yang ia—atau lebih tepatnya Yunho—pesan.

"Ye kau istri pengertian Jae.."

"Hyung, pelankan suara mu. Ini di tempat umum." Sahut Yunho, segera saja Yesung membekap mulutnya.

"Aishh kau ini sudah tua ya Yesung hyung? Kau selalu lupa.." Tambah Jaejoong.

"Mian.." Hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh sang manager.

"Gwaenchana hyung~" Yunho memeberikan senyuman manisnya—yang pastinya itu tidak mempan terhadap namja penyuka kura-kura itu.

_From : XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Sekarang kau sedang di café bersama manager mu dan Kim ahh haruskah aku tetap memanggilnya Kim Jaejoong? Atau—Jung Jaejoong?_

Yunho kembali teringat isi e-mail yang ia terima sewaktu di café tadi. Sekarang ia dan Jaejoong berada di dalam mobil-sedangkan Yesung di mobilnya sendiri- menuju ketempat pemotretan yang akan ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sekarang harus focus menyetir agar ia dan Jaejoong selamat. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mengamati Yunho menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau kenapa Yun? Dan jangan berbohong kepadaku!"

"Hum mungkin aku kurang tidur semalam hehehe.."

"Yahh aturannya aku yang mengatakan itu, kau semangat sekali malam tadi, butt ku masih sakit kau tau!"

"Hahaha salahkan pada tubuh sexy dan desahan mu sayang. Ah atau kau ingin kita mengulanginya lagi? Aku bisa meminta Yesung hyung untuk menunda jadwalku." Yunho menyeringai.

"Y-ya apa katamu he? Aishh!" Jaejoong mengalihkan wajanya yang sudah memerah dari Yunho.

"Hahahahaha.." tawa Yunho lepas seketika. Jaejoong memang bisa membuat dirinya kembali tenang(?).

Setidaknya untuk saat ia bersama Jaejoong seperti ini.

.

.

.

**TBC!**

Sorry for typos dan gaje2nya :) n aku ngak bisa update asp. Mianhae. Sekali lagi, kalau ada tanda baca yang ilang itu hyun ngak tau T.T*nangis di ketek Jae*plakk

Thank for : **Julie yunjae | Cloud3024 **|**Cloud54 **| **Cherry Bear86 Yunjae | Ritastic | Aegyo lee | Enno KimLee | YJ | Afy az zahra | HaeRieJoongie. **Yg udah ripiu chap 1

**Mind to RnR?**

**YUNJAE IS REAL!**

**AKTF!**

***Hyumin :)**


End file.
